1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bandage, in particular to a bandage of the kind whose length exceeds its width.
The invention also relates to bandages of the kind which have a central portion and bandage securing ends located on mutually opposite sides of the central portion the securing ends being coated with a layer of adhesive on one surface.
A bandage which is devised in accordance with the present invention can be used as so-called fixation tape for treating patients who suffer with neck and back problems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known to the art are a wide variety of plasters or bandages whose lengths exceed their respective widths and which have a central portion comprising gauze or a dressing and bandage securing ends which are located on mutually opposite sides of the central portion and which are coated with adhesive on one side thereof so that the bandage can be attached to the skin of the patient.
Examples of such known bandages are described and illustrated in U.S. Patent Specifications Nos. 2,646,040 and 3,233,608.
Elastic bandages also form part of the relevant prior art.
The elastic bandage sold by Beiersdorf AG, Hamburg, West Germany under the trade name "ELASTOPLAST" can be mentioned as an example of such bandages, the elasticity of which is greater in their longitudinal directions than in their transverse directions and which have an adhesive coating on one side thereof.
Reference to an elastic part in the following description is intended to indicate a bandage section whose elasticity is the same as or similar to the elasticity of the aforesaid elastic bandage or tape in its longitudinal direction while reference to an inelastic part signifies a bandage section whose elasticity is the same as or similar to the elasticity of said bandage in its transverse direction.
The adhesive tape sold by 3M, USA under the trade name "DURAPORE" is also included here as an inelastic material which is coated with adhesive on one side thereof.
Complementary to the standpoint of technical background, it can be mentioned that in the U.S. Patent Specification No. 3,194,234 there is disclosed a bandage having a trapezium-shaped centre part which incorporates pockets for accommodating metal stiffening elements and with elastic parts arranged on respective sides of the centre part.